This invention relates to an angle adjustable device for eyeglasses, particularly to one possible to adjust an upward or downward angle of the two temples (or two lenses) according to the face or nose shape of a wearer, obtaining the aim with simple components.
Eyeglasses have a wide variety for correcting eyesight or protecting eyes in work or for sports. Their structure also varies from one another, and some have the lenses and the temples combined immovable not to change angles, some have lenses and temples adjustable for a user to adjust the angles of the temples to suit to one's face or nose.